Dokkin♢Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!
is the first opening theme for Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!, sung by Kitagawa Rie. The song debuted in episode 1 on February 7th, 2016. Its last appearance was in episode 21 on June 26th, 2016. Sequence The opening starts with Mirai and Riko tapping their wands together. Then, a drop of water lands on the ground, causing a magic circle to appear, with Mofurun as a normal teddy bear flying out of it. She slowly comes to life as her ears and paws change before her ribbon appears and a multicolored heart glows on her chest. Then, Mirai, dressed in a witch's robe, waves her wand while she is seen lifting her hat in the background, followed by Riko doing the same. The two then tap their wands again as they look up. A close-up of Mofurun is shown before she is seen in Mirai's carrying pouch. Mirai and Riko are then shown on their Magic Brooms, with Mofurun flying out of the bag as they each grab one of her arms, when Ha-chan appears and flies towards them to join them. The group then fly through a magical door. After they do, Cure Miracle and Cure Magical jump into view before standing with their backs to each other and pointing at the viewer before the logo appears in a puff of smoke. Mofurun then lands on the logo and jumps on it four times, causing parts of it to turn into a present, then a piece of candy, then a candy cane, and finally strawberry-melon bread before all four objects are used as a transition to the next scene. Then a split-screen is shown, with Mirai and Mofurun looking out a window on the right and Riko flying on her broom on the left. Then another length-wise split-screen is shown, with Mirai running and Riko still on her broom, with Mirai soon landing on Riko's broom as they fly away, while the Linkle Stone Dia flies toward the screen as a transition to another scene. The next scene shows Mirai, Riko, and Mofurun doing various activities in the Magic World. First they are seen walking with the Magic School in the background, then they are seen working on what appears to be potions with Mofurun near a pot, Mirai with a couple of objects levitating, and Riko reading a spell book. The Linkle spirits float among them during that part. After that, they are looking for something in a forest before the scene changes to the Linkle Smartbook opening up with Ha-chan appearing and quickly growing up. Her final form flies into the Linkle Stone Emerald before it pans out to reveal Mirai and Riko along with Kouchou, who has his hands over the Magic Crystal with images of the 12 Linkle Stones. Then, Mirai is shown running around in front of a cartoonish background of No Magic World, with various Linkle Stones bouncing around, with the Dia and Ruby ones being the most prominent because of the song's lyrics. Similarly, Riko is looking around in front of a similar background of Magic World, with the other Linkle Stones flying about while the Sapphire one flies up front. Then the two are seen running around with a background of bars in different shades of purple with the Linkle Stone Topaz in the center. Just then, Mofurun, with the Linkle Stone Dia attached, flies towards the two, who are surprised by her appearance, before they each hold one of her paws and are seen in their glowing robes during their transformation, spinning as Mofurun's heart glows with rainbow-colored light. The next part shows Cure Miracle and Cure Magical kicking Yokubaru away, with each receiving a close-up. Then it shows the two flying on their brooms, with Miracle attempting to stand on hers on one toe, before she slips back to the normal and takes Magical's hand. Miracle is then seen turning around while her Ruby, Sapphire, and Topaz forms appear before Mirai herself appears, with the same happening for Magical and Riko right after. They are briefly shown on their brooms again before the scene changes to one where they are shown holding hands. This transitions to a night scene where Mirai and Riko sit on a broom while looking at a full moon, when they turn around to see Ha-chan flying and changing into her various forms, and they laugh. Then, Mirai and Riko then look at each other and smile. The scene changes to one where Miracle and Magical twirl their Linkle Sticks before pointing them to the audience and conjuring a magic circle. The next part shows Mofurun inside three bubbles along with a broom. Just then, a bubble with a Yokubaru face appears, which Mirai and Riko pop with their wands. Then the two fly across the screen before Mofurun also flies in, and Mirai and Riko change into their respective Cure forms as all three strike a final pose. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= "Kyuappu・RaPaPa!" to Mahō no kotoba de Hachamecha daikonran! Zukizuki♢tokimeki Ukiuki♢sukizuki Gekiteki daikōfun! Medatsu no! Sore ga yana no! Sora tobu toka maji abunai shi Demo kimi dake kakechaou ka Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Sekai wa Dokkin-Dokkin Himitsu ga shigeru wandārando Futari de tanken & bōken Mitsuketa yume ga juerī nano kamo Daiya no hikari rubī de hane Safaia no umi yurashite Topāzu e to yume tomoseba Kiseki datte okiru no Yabai yo! Shumi barabara Nori chiguhagu seikaku magyaku Sono chigai ga "suteki” datte Ima nara ieru Honto wa....chō tanoshī! Inu shaberaba wandafuru desho Dakara kimi mo nakama ne♢mō Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! "Kyuappu・RaPaPa!” to Mahō no kotoba de Hachamecha daikonran! Are kore♢dore sore Harebare♢hore bore Dare? Dare? Daihenshin! |-|Kanji= “キュアップ・ラパパ！”と 魔法の言葉で ハチャメチャ大根乱！ ズキズキ♢ときめき ウキウキ♢好き好き 劇的大興奮！ 目立つの！ソレが嫌(ヤ)なの！ 空飛ぶとか　マジ危ないし でもキミだけ　かけちゃおうか 魔法つかいプリキュア！ 世界はDokkin-Dokkin 秘密が茂る宝島 二人で探検＆冒険 見つけた夢が宝石なのかも ダイヤの光　ルビーで跳ね サファイアの海　揺らして トパーズへと　夢灯せば 奇跡だって　起きるの ヤバイよ！趣味バラバラ ノリちぐはぐ　性格真逆 その違いが　”素敵”だって 今なら言える ホントは…超楽しい！ 犬喋らば　ワンだフルでしょ だからキミも仲間ね♢もう 魔法つかいプリキュア！ “キュアップ・ラパパ！”と 魔法の言葉で ハチャメチャ大根乱！ あれコレ♢どれソレ 晴々♢惚れぼれ 誰？誰？大変身！ |-|English= "Cure Up・RaPaPa" Say those magic words To turn the place upside down! Throbbing♢fluttering Exciting♢amazing Everything is insane! Should I stand out? I don't think so! Flying in the sky sounds dangerous But if I'm with you, I'll be fine Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! The world is throbbing With secrets blooming in its wonderland We should look for treasure To find new dreams shining like jewels The diamond's light makes way for the ruby As we fly over the sapphire sea But if you make your dream shine through the topaz You can create miracles Oh geez! We're nothing alike And always out of sync But I think being different Makes us more amazing To be honest...this is so much fun! If I were a dog, terr-ruff-ic is what I’d say! Gosh now we're just as♢close as I'd imagined Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! "Cure Up・RaPaPa" Say those magic words To turn the place upside down! This and that♢here and there Sparkling♢enchantments Who's that? Who's that? Let's transform! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= "Kyuappu・RaPaPa!" to Mahō no kotoba de Hachamecha daikonran! Zukizuki♢tokimeki Ukiuki♢sukizuki Gekiteki daikōfun! Medatsu no! Sore ga yana no! Sora tobu toka maji abunai shi Demo kimi dake kakechaou ka Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Sekai wa Dokkin-Dokkin Himitsu ga shigeru wandārando Futari de tanken & bōken Mitsuketa yume ga juerī nano kamo Daiya no hikari rubī de hane Safaia no umi yurashite Topāzu e to yume tomoseba Kiseki datte okiru no Yabai yo! Shumi barabara Nori chiguhagu seikaku magyaku Sono chigai ga "suteki” datte Ima nara ieru Honto wa....chō tanoshī! Inu shaberaba wandafuru desho Dakara kimi mo nakama ne♢mō Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! "Kyuappu・RaPaPa!” to Mahō no kotoba de Hachamecha daikonran! Pinchi mo Dancin’-Dancin’ Waratte kirinukechae Megetara × (batten) genten Kagayaki kisoi au no ga shimei ne Gūzen janai deatta no wa Densetsu ni michibikarete Dakara kimi to sugoi mahō Fukkatsu sasechau kamo Umareta...kuni ga chigau Gyagu no tsubo ya bunka ga chigau Demo futari ga te wo tsunageba Muteki tte wake Medatsu no! Sore ga yana no! Sora tobu toka maji abunai shi Demo kimi dake kakechaou ka Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Hito wa ne...min'na chigau Aishi kata ya itami mo chigau Sono chigai ga “suteki” datte Ima nara ieru Honto wa...chō tanoshī! Inu shabereba wandafuru desho Dakara kimi mo nakama ne◇mō Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! "Kyuappu・RaPaPa!” to Mahō no kotoba de Hachamecha daikonran! Are kore♢dore sore Harebare♢hore bore Dare? Dare? Daihenshin! |-|Kanji= “キュアップ・ラパパ!”と 魔法の言葉で ハチャメチャ大混乱! ズキズキ◇ときめき ウキウキ◇好き好き 劇的大興奮! 目立つの!ソレが嫌(ヤ)なの! 空飛ぶとか　マジ危ないし でもキミだけ　かけちゃおうか 魔法つかいプリキュア! 世界はDokkin-Dokkin 秘密が茂る宝島(ワンダーランド) 二人で探検＆冒険 見つけた夢が　宝石(ジュエリー)なのかも ダイヤの光　ルビーで跳ね サファイアの海　揺らして トパーズへと　夢灯(とも)せば 奇跡だって　起きるの ヤバイよ?趣味バラバラ ノリちぐはぐ　性格真逆 その違いが”素敵”だって 今なら言える ホントは…超楽しい! 犬喋れば　ワンだフルでしょ だからキミも　仲間ね◇もう 魔法つかいプリキュア! “キュアップ・ラパパ!”と 魔法の言葉で ハチャメチャ大混乱! ピンチもDancin’-Dancin’ 笑って切り抜けちゃえ メゲたら×(バッテン)減点 輝き　競いあうのが使命ね 偶然じゃない　出逢ったのは 伝説に　導かれて だからキミと　凄い魔法 復活させちゃうかも 生まれた…国が違う ギャグのツボや　文化が違う でも二人が　手を繋げば 無敵ってワケ 目立つの!ソレが嫌(ヤ)なの! 空飛ぶとか　マジ危ないし でもキミだけ　かけちゃおうか 魔法つかいプリキュア! 人はね…みんな違う 愛し方や　痛みも違う その違いが”素敵”だって 今なら言える ホントは…超楽しい! 犬喋れば　ワンだフルでしょ だからキミも　仲間ね◇もう 魔法つかいプリキュア! “キュアップ・ラパパ!”と 魔法の言葉で ハチャメチャ大混乱! あれコレ◇どれソレ 晴々◇惚れぼれ 誰?誰?大変身!﻿ |-|English= "Cure Up・RaPaPa" Say those magic words To turn the place upside down! Throbbing♢fluttering Exciting♢amazing Everything is insane! Should I stand out? I don't think so! Flying in the sky sounds dangerous But if I'm with you, I'll be fine Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! The world is throbbing With secrets blooming in its wonderland We should look for treasure To find new dreams shining like jewels The diamond's light makes way for the ruby As we fly over the sapphire sea But if you make your dream shine through the topaz You can create miracles Oh geez! We're nothing alike And always out of sync But I think being different Makes us more amazing To be honest...this is so much fun! If I were a dog, terr-ruff-ic is what I'd say! Gosh now we're just as♢close as I'd imagined Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! "Cure Up・RaPaPa" Say those magic words To turn the place upside down! Even in a pinch, we're dancin' Laughing it all off easily Even when you're feel hopeless You can outshine any darkness Our meeting was not a coincidence Because of the legend depicting us Using magic with you Might just turn into a reality We come from...two different places Experiencing a bit of culture shock But when we hold hands We become invincible Should I stand out? I don't think so! Flying in the sky sounds dangerous But if I'm with you, I'll be fine Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! We're all...different people With different ways of feeling love and pain But I think being different Makes us more amazing To be honest...this is so much fun! If I were a dog, terr-ruff-ic is what I'd say! Gosh now we're just as♢close as I'd imagined Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! "Cure Up・RaPaPa" Say those magic words To turn the place upside down! This and that♢here and there Sparkling♢enchantments Who's that? Who's that? Let's transform! Character Appearance :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Mofurun *Asahina Mirai *Izayoi Riko *Ha-chan *Cure Miracle and Cure Magical *Kouchou and Magic Crystal *Yokubaru Audio Trivia *This is the first opening since Doki Doki! Pretty Cure to not have any special speeches or messages before the song begins. *This is the third opening to show no villains, besides the season's monsters, after DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure from Futari wa Pretty Cure and Pretty Cure 5, Smile go go! from Yes! Pretty Cure 5. *It is played again at the end of the last episode of the series. Videos Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Insert Songs